Zoe & Wade - A story worth telling
by Apples200
Summary: Ok so basically this is my first fanfic I'm a serious Zade shipper, this was a one shot but now I think I'll add a few more chapters ! Thanks for the reviews :D
1. The morning after

Wade lay there on his side with his hand on his head holding his weight, the heat of the morning sun shone in on the bed but still didn't manage to wake Zoe. She was so peaceful and silent as she lay flat on her back he scanned her up and down as her listened to her breathing pattern, it was light and very barely made a sound. He had never noticed it before, they had spent nights together before but never like this for the first time since the night of the wedding, there was something special about last night.

He studied her for a few minutes longer before his phone sounded, he sat up to notice it was over on her side of the bed. Anxious not to wake her, he slowly reached over and grabbed the phone from the bed locker still she didnt move as he checked his phone, it was a text from Lavon reading ' Hey man, you coming over for Christmas breakfast ? Zoe hasnt appeared yet so you may be ok'. Wade laughed and that was enough to awaken Zoe, as she shuffled around in the bed Wade looked down at her.

'Oh sorry, I didnt mean to wake you' he said in a soft tone.

' Oh well that's the final straw, waking me at 11:30am, we're over ' Zoe joked as she turned to face Wade.

'Hi' she said as she leaned in to kiss him, she placed her hands on his chest and slowly up along his neck before resting on his face. 'Hi' he replied as he pulled her closer, he wrapped his arms around her and slowly moved around that he was on top of her neither could stop smiling as they embraced in a series of passionate kisses before the phone rang again, this time someone was calling.

Zoe sighed as Wade searched for the phone, ' Yeah ' he said as he sat up in the bed he could hear Lavons voice on the other end of the phone as he searched for a shirt ' Yeah Wade, I have Zoe's mom sittin' in my kitchen without Zoe you eh wanna tell me what's going on ' Wade smiled as he noticed Zoe standing by the bed wearing nothing but his shirt. ' Yeah Lavon we'll be over in a few ' he hung up before Lavon had a chance to say anything.

Wade walked towards Zoe and linked his arms over her head before resting them on the small of her back. ' So did it ever occur to you that last night you being here meant your mother being alone, with Lavon' Zoe laughed as he messed with Wades blonde chest hairs ' Yes that did cross my mind but I was a little busy' she said as she kissed him.

About 30 minutes later Wade was sitting on the front steps on Zoe's house fiddling with his phone he could never understand how such a small woman could take so long getting ready, what possibly could she be doing ? ' Zoe come on, Christmas will be over by the time your done' he stood up and turned around to see Zoe standing on the porch, she was wearing the pink dress she wore on her date with Ruby's cousin Zach.

' You look gorgeous Zoe ' he said as he helped her down the steps and locked their hands together. She kissed him on the cheek as they headed for Lavons


	2. Finding our feet

It was a warm morning in Bluebell a bit too warm for January even by Alabama standards. Lavon sat in his kitchen flicking through the paper he was trying so hard to not think about Ruby that he ended up thinking about her he knew he shouldn't call her and had been warmed numerous times by Zoe not to call but the urge was just too much. He walked over to the windowsill where the phone normally was but noticed it was missing 'damn you Zoe' he muttered as he began to search for the phone but his search was cut short as he heard noise outside the window. He walked to the open door to see what the what all the shrieking was about.

'Zoe come on just walk around it'

'I cant he might eat me, he doesnt like me the way he likes you'

'So what we just stand lookin' at Burt Reynolds all morning until he decides to walk away so you can go to breakfast ? '

'Yes Wade that is exactly what we are going to do'

' What y'all doin' ? ' Lavon shouted over.

' We were leavin' Zoe's house when Burt Reynolds came out from the bushes infront of Zoe and she freaked and all she has to do is walk around him but wont ' Wade said as he reached for a stick on the ground.

' Am I the only one who recognizes the fact that you two care more about an alligator than girlfriend and best friend ?! ' Zoe said as she stepped further back.

Lavon who normally would laugh at Wade and Zoe's playful bickering just stood there with a hurt look on his face as he watched Wade shoo the gator away with a stick before walking over and picking Zoe up and carrying her to safety. Lavon watched as Zoe wrapped her hands around Wades neck and kissed him. Lavon missed Ruby, he really did. He knew neither Zoe nor Wade or anyone in Bluebell for that fact liked Ruby or him and Ruby together but he did, he loved her.

' Damn it Im late' Zoe said as she dropped her plate in the sink ' Brick is gonna kill me ' She walked over to where Wade was sitting and placed her hand on his shoulder ' Lavon I shall see you later and Wade I will see you at lunch ' She kissed him on the cheek and walked away but was pulled back in where Wade kissed her passionately ' bye ' he said as he watched her walk out the door before turning back to face a not so pleased Lavon.

'What ? '

'Must you really make out in Lavon Hayes kitchen every morning'

' Sounds like someone still hasnt heard from Ruby '

'She's just moved and asked for space and Im respecting that'

'Uh huh so you didnt just search the kitchen for the phone'

Lavon paused as Wade laughed before getting up from his seat.

' Im going to work, I'll see you later' Wade laughed as he shut the door behind him.

Since Christmas Bluebell had been quite. Lavon was busy pining over Ruby, Wade and Zoe were enjoying each others company Lemon was pining over Lavon and George was out of town visiting his folks so although the townspeople knew about Wade and Zoe's exclusivity no one had really dwelled on it and for a quick second Wade found himself being happy with Zoe without George Tucker looming over them but just like Christmas had passed so would the happiness of the new couple.

Wade leaned over the bar messing with the menus as he scanned the almost empty bar where could everyone possibly be ? he thought to himself. He busied himself doing odd jobs until he heard Zoe from the end of the bar ' Gosh the service in here is dreadful, I'm going to have to complain ' she said with a smile on her face. 'You wouldnt dare ' Wade replied as he leaned in and kissed her. He still couldnt believe the events of the Christmas period and couldnt stop smiling. They ate lunch together before Zoe returned to work. She had left her phone at the table but neither her or Wade realized until she was gone and he was cleaning the tables.

He signaled to Wanda that he was going on his break and picked up the phone and headed for the surgery. The town was fairly quite not even the old ladies were out gossiping but two people who were deep in conversation were Zoe and George. The pair stood at the entrance to the doctors surgery, Zoe had a smile on her face, that same smile she had everytime she spoke to George when she first came to Bluebell. He also had his perfect Golden Boy smile on as the two conversed. Wade stepped back behind the bushes with a defeated look on his face and a sinking feeling in his heart he put the phone back in his pocket and returned to the Rammer Jammer.

Chapter 3 will be up tonight probably, please review and let me know what you think.

Thanks :D


	3. Finding our feet take 2

Silence was a rare thing in Bluebell especially at 6 o'clock in the evening in the Rammer Jammer. Normally the place would be buzzing with the towns people socializing and of course gossiping but tonight was different. No one seemed to emerge from their homes leaving only Wade and Wanda doing paperwork in an empty bar. Wade couldnt help but replay the image of Zoe and George talking over and over in his mind before Wanda decided to break the awkward silence.

' No Zoe calling in tonight huh ? She must be mighty busy if she couldnt find time to drop in'

'Yeah, real busy...'

'Wade whats wrong ? Tis mornin' you were smilin' and jokin' then she forgets her phone and you come back lookin like your puppy had just died'

Wade paused before shifting in his seat ' Wanda you think that Zoe is only with me til she decides Tucker is healed or whatever and then they can be together ? '

Wanda still shocked from Wades untimely and ultimately surprising confession put down the paper she was holding and put her hand on his 'Wade, If Zoe and George were meant to be and if she _really _wanted to be with him she'd have jumped into his arms after he called off the wedding but she didn't, she slept with you, yes maybe she does have feelings for George but if you ask me she's not half as much in love with him as she is with you...but there's no point crying to me and then acting like there's nothing wrong around her, talk to her ok ?...'

Wade knew Wanda was right, there was no point in sulking all day then going home happy to Zoe. He left the Rammer Jammer and headed for home yet again the silence was odd, where was everyone ? He walked by the doctors surgery where he noticed the light was still on, before todays events he would have gone straight in but tonight he decided to head home it was late it had been a long day and he was hungry. Although it was night time it was still hot and all the windows and doors of Lavons house were wide open, he walked into the kitchen to find Lavon at the fridge holding a beer.

'You want one'

'More than you know'

'You alright'

Wade shrugged ' I'm fine, just tired I guess'

'Where's Zoe at ? '

Wade picked at the label on the beer bottle before replying ' workin' I guess'

Lavon sighed as he realized something was wrong but Wade was in no mood to talk about it so he left it.

'Hey Lavon, I'm real sorry that things didn't work out with Ruby, I know Zoe and I were never real supportive of the relationship but you loved her and lost her and that must suck'

Lavon shocked with Wades confession smiled 'Thanks Wade'. Wade stood up and headed for the door ' Oh and Wade, whatever happened with Zoe don't screw it up because you fought so hard for her it would be a shame to lose it over something stupid'

Wade sighed and signaled goodbye by holding his beer above his head before shutting the door behind him.

It had been a long day for everyone in Bluebell apparently as Zoe walked up to the plantation, she noticed the lights were all off in Lavons meaning he was asleep and the fear of Burt Reynolds was high in her mind and of course she had lost her phone so calling Wade to rescue her was out of the question. With her heart in her mouth she walked through the plantation on high alert for the gator but it seemed he was asleep as was Wade as his lights were also off. Although she was tired herself she had missed Wade today and the idea of lying next to him sounded great.

She quietly opened the door before knocking off her shoes and making her way to the bed, Wade was sound asleep, lying on his stomach. Zoe sat on the side of the bed and began to take off her clothes she reached for Wades shirt that she left on the bed the night before.

'I have your phone' Wade said with half his face buried in his pillow

Zoe let out a sigh of relief ' And you didnt think to drop it off'

'I did but you were busy'

'Well you still could have come in, I could have really done with a surprise visit from you today'

'You were busy talkin' to Tucker, didnt want to disturb you'

Zoe's heart sank as she looked at a hurt Wade. She threw back the blanket and curled up to Wade took his hand and placed it on her stomach. It was all coming together, the reason why he didn't wait for her to finish work or why he didn't stay up til she came home. There was a moments silence as Zoe composed her thoughts.

'I'm sorry' she said as she turned her head to face Wade. He sighed as he opened his eyes to look at her.

'Wade I know this George thing is eating away at you, I don't know what else to say other than I'm sorry for the fact that you feel like I'm just waiting around on George. If we're really gonna do this then we've got to be honest, so truth is Wade, at first I thought George was who I was meant to be with, who I wanted to be with but then I found comfort in someone who I thought I could never have feelings for but did and now I find myself thinking alot less about George and alot more about you'

Wade held a tighter grip of her waist and kissed the top of her head. 'I know none of this was what you had expected to happen Zoe but I just want you to know that..( he paused ) I know everyone in this town thinks this cant work but I'm all in and if all thats standing in the way of us being together is George Tucker then Im going to do everything in my power to see that we make it through'

Zoe smiled as she snuggled up closer to his warm body she knew it wasnt going to be easy but something about lying there made her realize she wanted things with Wade to work, more than ever...

Thanks so much for the reviews and favs and for not thinking it was god awful :) Chapter 4 to come tomorrow, Thank you and goodnight :)


	4. Accidentally in love

A huge thank you to everyone for the amazing comments and feedback ! If only my English teacher thought so highly of my writing as people here ! Lol :) Also Im dyslexic so if some of my sentences are a bit mixed up tell me as I dont realize it half the time ! This chapter is named after Counting Crows 'Accidentally in love' I think it describes Wade and Zoe to a tee. Anyway hope you enjoy it and thanks so much :)

It was the 13th of February, 1 day before Valentines day and in true Bluebell fashion they were decorating from head to toe for the love struck holiday. There was not a building in town that was not covered in pink and red streamers and the heart shaped balloons tied to the lamp posts and of course roses blossoming from every flowerbed and bush in town. The Rammer Jammer was no exception to the festivities as all the tables had red table cloths and there was a special heart shaped burger on the menu.

It was around 7 o'clock in the evening when Tom Long plonked himself at the bar and for Wade there was no avoiding the conversation he knew Tom wanted to have. Wade considered making up an excuse to avoid him but considering Wanda had been so helpful when he was having a hard time with Zoe he decided to pull up a stool beside Tom.

'Whats up buddy?'

Tom fiddled with his phone 'Aw Wade its awful, nothin' is workin' out, everythin' I had planned for Wanda for Valentines day is just fallin' apart. The harpist from Mobile had to cancel cause she got the flu and the caterers got shut down somethin' to do with health code or somethin' and Fancies is all booked up and I don't know what to do, what have you organised for Zoe?'

Wade looked up with a puzzled look on his face as it hit him like a ton of bricks that he had nothing planned for Zoe, they never really talked about it and how was he meant to know what to do for a girl on Valentines day, he had never _really_ celebrated it with someone he actually cared for as much as he cared for Zoe.

'You know what Tom, whatever you do I'm sure Wanda will love it, its the thought that counts right !?' He winked at Tom as he got up from his seat and headed to the office at the back of the bar. He shut the door behind him as he let out a huge sigh. What the hell was he going to do, Zoe would kill him if he didnt organize _something._

Back at the plantation Zoe was flaked out on the couch as Lavon sat on the chair opposite doing work on his laptop. She flicked through the channels but nothing seemed to satisfy her. Work was slow, there is only so many times a town with Bluebells population can fall ill and this week was one of those weeks when every soul was as healthy as a horse.

'Zoe,your bouncin' round over there, sit still'

Zoe laughed as she switched off the tv 'Sometimes there really is nothing to do in this town!'

Lavon laughed as Zoe made her way to the kitchen and as she did Wade walked in. All of a sudden the painful boredom she had suffered from was gone as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

'Hi'

'Finally someone fun' she said as she darted a friendly glare at Lavon before laughing. Wade placed the bottle of wine he brought home from work on the counter and pulled Zoe in closer, he put a loose strand of hair behind her ear before whispering 'lets go to your place' Zoe laughed as she grabbed the bottle of wine in one hand and Wade hand in the other.

The alarm clock flashed 12 o'clock as the couple lay on Wades couch, Zoe played with his little chest hairs 'So we didnt exactly make it to my house' Wade laughed as he moved his hand down to her waist and pulled her in closer at this stage their noses were touching as they embraced in a small series of kisses.

'So ehm Zoe tomorrow, or should I say today you eh wanna do something or...' Zoe rested her head between his chest and his head, she knew full well Wade was petrified about this holiday as much as she was. 'Its one day of the year and a holiday neither of us are good at so how about neither of us freak out and if you want to do something then we will. Deal ?'

Although he didnt buy it Wade smiled 'deal' as he kissed her.

That afternoon Zoe sat in her office she was so bored that she even contemplated going in and talking to Brick she had tried calling Wade but he didnt answer and when she met Lavon for lunch he dodged the subject of Wade and Valentines day at every possible opportunity, she figured it was because he was still hurt over Ruby.

At 6 o'clock both her and Brick decided to close up the surgery with Brick being on call, as she walked out and down the steps she was greeted by Wade leaning against his car, he had that infamous grin on his face the one he had so often and the one that made her weak at the knees but thats something she kept to herself.

'I have been trying to call you all day ! I was worried' she said as she received a kiss from him.

'Well I was busy, here put this on' he handed her a blindfold and helped her into the car.

'Where are we going' Zoe asked but Wade said nothing as he drove for about 10 minutes. No matter how hard she tried Wade would not let up and eventually she gave in. The car came to a stop and Wade opened the door and helped her out. They walked for a few moments as Wade held her hand the whole time before stopping, he pulled back the blindfold.

'Oh my god...Wade!'

Let me know what you think ! Next chapter tonight hopefully :)


	5. The Date

Sorry I didnt get this up last night was stuck at the airport for longer than expected ! Here's Chapter 5 hope you enjoy it and thanks so much for all the positive feedback :D

Dusk had fallen across Bluebell as Wade led Zoe down the path and onto the boardwalk that strung out onto the water, at the end of the boardwalk was the gazebo that she spoke to George on when she first came to town. There was a blanket laid out and around the blanket were 20 to 30 tea lite candles. On the blanket was a pizza box, a box of wine and a brown paper bag.

'Wade...I thought we said we werent going to do anything tonight !'

'I know you better than you think Zoe and last night I knew you were lying when you said you didnt want to do anything special' he said with a grin on his face. He led her down onto the blanket where he pulled out to paper cups and poured the wine from the box.

'I know how much you love boxed wine Doc' he winked at her and laughed.

'Hey! That's not fair' she laughed. 'It was a hard first night and it was all the Dixie Stop had !'.

'You were so wasted !'

'Yeah so wasted I almost hooked up with a bartender with generic beer breath in the front seat of his car'

'Ouch...' Wade said as he leaned in and kissed her.

They sat on the blanket for hours until the wine was gone and pizza was eaten and only the brown paper bag remained. Although the weather in Bluebell was generally warm it got cold at night very cold, so Wade put his jacket around Zoe before picking up the paper bag.

'Here'

'What's this'

'Think of it as a late Christmas slash Valentines day present'. Zoe turned over the bag and out onto her hand fell a silver chain with a small heart at the end, in the corner of the heart was a small hazel colored ruby. Zoe was speechless as she looked up at Wade.

'To match your eyes' he said as he put the chain around her neck.' Zoe I know this is where you spoke to George when you first arrived and maybe you got memories or somethin' but I figured new year, new memories.' Zoe couldnt help but tear up as she looked at Wade, it hadnt crossed her mind that this is where she spoke to George and surprisingly it didnt bother her, George didnt cross her mind all. In that moment all she could think of was Wade.

She leaned and kissed him, slowly they fell back onto the blanket as she felt his hand travel up her back she started to open his top button, he removed his jacket from her as he began to laugh ' What is so funny?!' 'Im fairly sure we're not meant to do this here, I think they built the boardwalk for tourists' Zoe laughed as she pressed her forehead against his ' Well we could drive home but Im fairly sure we are both over the limit and as this towns doctor I deem it unsafe'. Wade smiled as he kissed her ' Well if the doctor says we have to stay then we have to stay I guess!'

Lavon sat in the kitchen the next morning, as Valentine days go he was fairly sure his was the worst by far. It consisted of him at home playing xbox and thinking about Ruby. He rummaged through the fridge to find something to eat but once again Zoe and Wade had eaten anything nice during their many midnight feasts. He did however find an empty bottle of vodka 'So that's why my head is hurtin' he said to himself as the phone rang. He slowly moved across the room to answer the phone to hear Wades voice on the end of the line.

'Hey Lavon its me, we ehm..well we need your help'

'Why what hap...YOU DID WHAT, ye alright Lavon Hayes will be there in a bit. Bye'

'You got arrested by sheriff Bill for having sex on the boardwalk!' Lavon said as he threw his keys on the counter and signaled Wade and Zoe to take a seat on the couch. Wade and Zoe sat on the couch as Lavon sat across from them on the coffee table.

'How were we meant to know that the senior citizen society of Bluebell took a walking tour of the river bank at 6 am every Friday!' Zoe laughed as Lavon leaned in and clenched his teeth at Wade. 'Explain to me what happened exactly..without too much _details _please'

Zoe sat up straight and looked Lavon in the eyes ' We were having dinner and some wine' Wade coughed before staring at Zoe. 'Ok fine we had alot of wine and then Wade gave me his present and I wanted to give him my present but we were in no state to drive so we decided I'd give it to him there...' Lavon shuddered as they both started chuckling under their breath, he had a feeling that the vodka and the image of Wade and Zoe were not a good combination, he excused himself and ran to the toilet.

Zoe looked at Wade he threw his keys on the coffee table and tussled his hair.

'Wade'

'Mmm...'

'Last night was the most fun I've had in years even if we did end up getting arrested! Thank you...' she paused took and deep breath and then for the first time ever she felt no fear and said 'I love you'.

The corner of Wades lip lifted a bit as he wanted to smile but was too focused on her mesmerizing eyes to do so. 'I love you too' he said as he leaned in and kissed her, She let out a sigh of relief as they fell back onto the leather couch.

'GET OUT OF MY HOUSE' Lavon screamed from down the hall as they broke out in laughter before Wade stood up and threw Zoe over his shoulder and walked out of the kitchen...

A huge thank you to everyone and I hope you have a happy and safe Christmas and hopefully I'll have the next chapter up by New Years.. Thanks :D


	6. Crash landing

Oh my god the feed back has been amazing ! Thank you so much, here is the first of 3 chapters for tonight, enjoy ! :)

Slowly without anyone really noticing the year was creeping by, it was March and Spring was in full swing. The weather was glorious and so was the mood of the people but since this is Bluebell you know the happiness wouldn't last long...

Zoe sat at her dressing table it was a nice day so she wore only jeans and a light top, she contemplated going into Mobile to get her highlights done but the thought of driving all the way there then back and sitting in a parlor all day became to much of an effort. Wade was at work, he was working a lot lately picking up as many shifts as possible but no matter the time or how tired he was somehow he always ended his day lying next to Zoe. The fascination of the bartender and doctor seemed to have cooled down and the towns people didn't take much notice of them anymore, Although they were officially together nearly 3 months and the 5 months of monogamous casually before that they were still as randy as ever, they had found their rhythm, being a couple who happened to be neighbors and living in the most close knit town in America was not easy and they had their spats every now and then but always seemed to reconcile and meant it, not just for the sake of reconciling. They were in love and no one seemed to get in there way except for maybe themselves...

Zoe played with the chain Wade gave her when there was a knock on the door. She got up from the table and made her way to the door where she was greeted by AnnaBeth. It was awkward and uncomfortable for both given all that happened last year but Zoe sensed that she wanted to talk so she suggested they sit out on the porch.

'So now is this ok or is it to public for you ?' Zoe joked as AnnaBeth sat down but clearly she was in no mood for jokes as she cleared her throat.

'Zoe I was wonderin' if maybe you could talk to Lavon, see ever since halloween I kinda been havin' these feelins' for him and I tried to talk to Lemon about it but her and Lavon are currently not speaking and I know they have a history but I figured Ruby is gone and he must want at least a night out..right?'

' I'll talk to him' Zoe said with a smile on her face ' I cant promise anything but its worth a shot'

Seen as Zoe had nowhere else to be on her day off she decided to call into Lavon and at least plant the idea of AnnaBeth in his mind. Lavon was at the counter on the laptop and a pile of paperwork around him.

'Hey you busy'

'Pretendin' to be, why ?'

'Well I come bearing news that you have a secret admirer who would like to go out on a date with you, ok well not so much a secret admirer as AnnaBeth and not so much date as in burgers at the Rammer Jammer..what you think'

Lavon thought about it for a minute, it was about time he forgot about Ruby cause clearly she had forgotten about him and he did enjoy his fake relationship with AnnaBeth. ' I'll do it !'

'Yay ok, she said Rammer Jammer tonight at 7, I'm meeting Wade for dinner there anyway so we can walk over together'

'Sounds like a plan boss , see you then'

Wade was exhausted, work was crazy all he wanted to do was go home flake out on the couch and talk to Zoe but he knew the extra money he was making would be worth it. He had been working since 11 this morning but he powered through because he knew in just under half an hour Zoe would be coming for dinner and at the moment that would be the high point of this day. Before that though he had a guest...Lemon. She sat herself down infront of Wade so there was no avoiding her.

'Lemon..'

'I just need alcohol, of any sort it dont matter I just need somethin'

' Well I have wine from a box that seems to be a favourite with the ladies' he smiled as he thought of Zoe

'Wade I am desperate but I still have standards, I am not white trash thank you very much'

'So I take it Lavon still not speakin' to you huh?'

'No...'

'Give it time he'll come around I'm sure of it'

Lemon got up and moved to a corner table with Cricket and a few other belles just as Zoe walked in with Lavon and AnnaBeth behind. She left them at a table and walked up to the bar where Wade greeted her with a kiss.

'Hi'

'Hi' she said as she pulled away and pulled out the stool at the bar.

'I presume you want your usual' he said as he poured the red wine into a glass and placed it in front of her.

' Thank you... I have had such an interesting day, I got a visit from AnnaBeth and did a little match making hence Lavon and AnnaBeth on their first date'. Wade looked over in horror as he saw the two laughing before turning his head to see a heartbroken Lemon sitting in the corner it was too late as she had her eyes fixed on the couple.

'Zoe what did you do!' His mood had changed as he looked her in the eyes.

Zoe sensed the mood changed and like always her guard flew back up and was as defensive as ever ' AnnaBeth came to me and told me she liked Lavon and asked if I could set them up, so I did'

' Zoe why on earth would you do that ! Lemon is in love with Lavon and now she has to see him with her best friend who will end up gettin' her heartbroken when she discovers that he is also in love with her! Did you even think about Lemon' At this stage it was no longer a discussion but a fight.

'You mean the Lemon who cheated on George and then hid it for months ? Yes Wade I thought about her she should feel some hurt after all the hurt she put everyone else through, she had her chance with Lavon but went back to George'

'See now we're back at George friggin' Tucker!'

'Wade do not make this out to be something that its not'. Wade looked at Zoe in disgust as he threw the cloth he was holding on the counter and stormed out Zoe followed him to the entrance to Rammer Jammer.

'It was none of your business Zoe you shouldnt have gotten involved you know how Lemon and Lavon feel about each other and you know that AnnaBeth is gonna be the one gettin' hurt in the end'

Both were angry both were livid in fact, they probably should have walked away but instead got deeper into it. The screams could be heard from inside but no one dared to go out.

'This is not about Lemon or Lavon, is it Wade ? This about you and this notion you have in your head about me and George' Wade stood there clenching his fists, he knew he should have walked away and not said it but he couldnt help himself.

'Alright fine your right this about George, all cause you brought him up, ohh poor George hurt by Lemon leaving out the fact that he left her at the alter oh ye for YOU! You know Zoe you say your thinkin' less about him and you tell me you love me but the minute Georges golden boy reputation is on the line your first to save him' Wades face was red and his voice was shaky' Tell Wanda Im done for the night' he said as he looked at Zoe with a defeated look before walking towards town.

'Wade where are you going?'

'Home'

'Oh so your just gonna walk away, what am I gonna do ?'

'Whatever the hell you like, I dont care anymore' he turned away and walked towards town as he left a cold and upset Zoe standing alone.

Lavon and AnnaBeth tried to comfort Zoe but nothing worked the tears streamed down her face as she decided to walk home. Although it was only half 7 it felt so much later as the town was silent, All she could think about was the fight and how mad she was at Wade she wanted to hate him but couldnt she wanted to do something to hurt and embarrass him the way he to did her, so instead of turning left for the plantation she turned right.

Someone oblivious to the fact that the mother of all fights had broken out because of him was George Tucker, he was busy catching up on paperwork when he heard a knock at his door ( he doesnt live on the houseboat in my story cause I think that is the most ridiculous thing ever!).

'Zoe..what,what are you doing here...'

Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for all the reviews. Merry Christmas :D


	7. The aftermath

I apologize in advance for the heartbreaking chapters that entail but I feel like George is and is gonna be such a big issue for Wade and Zoe both on the show and in my story so I think I have to address it, anyway I hope you enjoy it !

Wade lay in bed staring up at the ceiling, it was 12 in the afternoon and he hadnt slept at all the night before he couldnt help but replay the fight with Zoe over and over in his mind, he felt awful about how he had just left her but he was so angry and upset. He tried to go over and apologize last night after he had calmed down but she wasnt home and when he called around earlier this morning she wasnt home either, she probably stayed at Lavons. He eventually got out of bed, had a shower and got dressed, especially nice considering Zoe would be over there when he went over.

'Mornin' Lavon...'

Lavon looked up from over his morning paper 'Not exactly mornin' Wade but, good mornin' all the same'. Wade sat down beside him as he scanned the room.

'So how mad is she'

'Who?'

'Zoe? She stayed here last night and I know she couldnt have gone a whole 16 hours without sayin' somethin' to you about the fight'

'Wade, Zoe didnt stay here last night, I havent seen her since AnnaBeth and I tried to console her after you left'. Wade's heart sank and he got nervous and began to fidget in his seat what if she was hurt ? where did she stay? He turned to Lavon.

'Well where is she!?' He said in a panic

'Look Wade maybe she is at home just didnt answer the door or maybe you two just kept missing each other ! Go over to her place and wait for her'

'Lavon, I cant lose her' he said as he looked at Lavon with puppy dog eyes. Lavon sighed and put his hand on Wades shoulder ' Go talk to her ok before its too late'

Although Zoe wasnt home Wade sat on the steps of her house, he didnt know what exactly he was going to say to her but he knew he had to do something he didnt want to lose her, he loved her. He reached for his phone to try call her again just as she walked up to the house. Her hair was a mess and so was her make-up but she still looked beautiful, she was wearing the same clothes as last night and it looked as if she had been crying.

There was a moments silence as the two just looked at each other, they met half way as Wade embraced her in a hug. She buried her head into his chest and he linked his arms around her waist and placed his head on hers .

There was silence they just stood there, hugging, they both wanted to say so much but neither could pull themselves away. Zoe turned her head so her nose was touching his chest he smelled so good and he was so warm, a tear rolled down her face and she took a deep breath and as if someone came up from behind and stabbed Wade right in the heart, she said it..

'I slept with George last night...'

Wade said nothing, his eyes watered and his heart sank still clinging onto her he kissed the top of her head. Neither of them moved.

' I know once I let you go, its over' he said with a lump in his throat. Zoe held a tighter grip of him but she knew it was no use, He raised his arms, put them on hers, stepped back and without even looking at her, walked away.

Zoe sat on the steps of the house, she tucked her knees up to her chest and cried, she felt so sick, she ran her hands through her hair and began to wipe the tears from her eyes but it was no use, there were too many. In a matter of moments her life had come crashing down, she watched as the man she was in love with walked into his house closed the door and shut the blinds, A moment of anger and one stupid decision had ruined everything her and Wade had built the future she wanted with him so badly had vanished. What was she going to do. She loved him.

The next day Zoe lay in bed she had no clue what time it was or how long she had been lying there but she thought that maybe if she was in bed, locked away in her room away from the world there would be less reminders of Wade, but it was no use he was everywhere, his clothes were all around the room including a shirt that Zoe wore to bed, it was under her pillow she clutched it in her hand and brushed it across her face it still smelled like Wade thinking it would bring her comfort it just brought her pain as she began to cry and then the doorbell rang.

It couldnt be Wade could it ? No he wouldnt be coming over. Please god do not let it be George she thought to herself as the door opened.

'Zoe'

Zoe turned her head to find Lemon standing at the doorway ' No ones home Lemon you should just call back another time'

Lemon gave out a small chuckle as she sat on the side of the bed. Zoe didnt move but rather kept her eyes fixed on Wades watch that sat on the bedside locker.

'I was on my way over to talk to Wade but he wouldnt open the door I looked in and he was nearly as bad as you' she said as he looked down at Zoe. 'You should really talk to him Zoe, the longer you leave it after a fight the worse it will be I mean so what it was one fight-'

'We broke up Lemon, we broke up, after the fight I was so angry and hurt and I did something stupid'

'What did you do ?'

Zoe paused as she knew that this would hurt Lemon, badly and she was pretty sure Lemon had the body strength to kill her. 'I slept with George' as she burst into tears.

Lemon completely taken aback by Zoe's confession put her hand on her shoulder ' Zoe I think you need to talk to Wade, no matter how hard it is or how much you cry you have got to speak to him, you dont got to get back together or nothin' but you cannot sit in your house and cry plus daddy said he needs you to drive him to Mobile to see a patient' Zoe couldnt help but smile at the last bit but Lemon was right her and Wade needed to talk, even if it was to end it amicably.

Sorry to add such a depressing chapter on Christmas but it had to be done ! Hope you all enjoyed it and a safe Christmas to you all ! :)

Thanks :D


	8. There's no return is there ?

I think I nearly had an emotional break down, I had written the most amazing chapter and then fanfiction crashed and deleted my chapter so I have to start again ! Im gonna try and remember most of my original chapter but oh god I am so angry ! So ehm heres the deal.. I have decided to write 3 stories, this one being 1 or 3, each of the stories is gonna be based on what I would like to happen in a season, so this story is my take on season 2 and so on and so on, also if anyone has any suggestions/requests or tips you want thrown in just let me know and I'll do it! Thanks a million and enjoy :)

Zoe thought a lot about what Lemon said, her and Wade needed to talk. Maybe if she got him to listen then maybe they could talk and then _maybe_ they could work past this. She wasnt hopeful but it was worth a shot. She had been hiding out in her house for 3 days now. 3 days of avoiding Lavons, avoiding the Rammer Jammer and avoiding the towns people of Bluebell especially George Tucker. All that ended today no more hiding out in her house, no matter how hard it will be she was going to talk to Wade and stop feeling miserable for herself, so she gathered her things and headed for Lavons.

She stalled outside the door for a few seconds, what if he was in there ? What would she say? how could she hold back the tears ?. On the count of 3, 1 2 3...

To her surprise she found AnnaBeth sitting at the counter in one of Lavons shirts ' Oh mornin' Zoe' she said as she jumped from her seat.'How are you ? You know since the other night with Wade and all'

'AnnaBeth if I tell you something will you promise not to tell Lavon ? Its something I have to tell him in my own time'

'Sure, Zoe whats wrong you look like you havent slept in days, oh my god are you pregnant'

'WHAT ! NO ! No, I am not pregnant ! After Wade left the other night I was furious and upset and I wanted to hurt him so on my way home instead of going to fix things with Wade...I, I, I slept with George' Zoe started to tear up as she waited for AnnaBeths reaction.

'Does Wade know ?'

'Yeah he does, and Lemon too'

'Oh my god'

'I know I feel awful, you should have seen his face it was like someone had ripped out his heart and stomped on it'

'Zoe, If it was anyone else I would say that you and Wade could move past this but its George, Wade has himself half crazed by the notion that he's a placeholder for George and that he will never be good enough for you and then you go off and sleep with George!' she lowered her voice so Lavon wouldnt hear them 'You have to be completely honest with yourself and with Wade and do not do anything that could ruin your relationship for good'

Zoe put her head in her hands, AnnaBeth was right everything she said was right. 'AnnaBeth how do I face him? I tear up just thinking about how much he's hurting right now never mind facing that in person'

'Zoe if you want to salvage any part of Wades heart you just have to muscle through, are you going over there now or later'

'Probably later I have to go to work not that I can think straight but Brick needs me to do some paper work or something'

'Ok well let me know how you get on and I wont breath a word to Lavon'

'AnnaBeth thank you' Zoe said as she filled up a travel mug with coffee and went out the front door, to avoid a run in with Wade.

That evening Wade sat alone in his house he wore only a wifebeater and boxers, normally if Zoe was there she'd have told him to get dressed or in her words 'cover up' but she wasnt there. There was just silence, silence in his house, in his head and in his heart. He missed her so much, the image of her and George together raced through his mind as he stared at the blank tv screen and knocked back yet another bottle of beer, he felt nothing. This silence was soon interrupted though as there was a knock at the door.

'Go away Lavon, I dont wanna talk'

'It not Lavon...' He knew that voice, heck he'd know that voice anywhere. He reluctantly turned around to see Zoe standing in his door way. She looked amazing even if she was only wearing jeans and a jumper, When Zoe first came to town Wade saw her as sexy, he still does but now in a more beautiful way, like a woman a woman he loved.

'Zoe what are you doing here' he stood up to face her

'I came to apologize, and we need to talk..'

'There is no _we _anymore Zoe, there is me and you and I have nothing I want to say to you'

'Well then you can listen because there is a lot I need to say to you' Wade stared at the ground to avoid her gorgeous hazel eyes the eyes that got him every time but it was no use she had him, he swung around and sat down on the couch and Zoe joined him. She took a deep breath before she began.

'Wade you have no idea how sorry I am for everything that happened the other night not just with George but for the fight, it got so out of hand'

Wade kept his eyes on the blank tv screen as she continued.

'We both know that the other night was about much more than Lavon and his love life, this is a much deeper issue that both of us always knew was there but sugarcoated it most of the time, this is about George. Wade its is killing me to say this but..I think, in order for us to ever be together like properly together we have to resolve this George issue, both of us do, and I think in order for us to do that we have to go our separate ways, see other people and then who knows maybe one day George will no longer be an issue and maybe, hopefully we can be together'

Wade sank into the couch he ran his hands through his hair, his heart sank 'He asked you out didnt he?' Zoe nodded as she leaned back into the couch aswell she tried so hard to fight back the tears but she couldnt. 'He came by the surgery today, I told him I had to do this with you before I could even think about me and him or-'

Wade stopped her 'I dont wanna know..' Zoe nodded as she sat up from the couch and made her way to the door he followed, he wanted to hate her but he couldnt, she wanted to stay but she couldnt.

'Hey Zoe, you think maybe you and Tucker could maybe not flaunt it when Im around?'

Her heart sank as she bit her lip and whispered behind the tears ' Yeah sure...and would you cover up for god sake!' Wade let a out a pained laugh as he watched her walk away.

A few days had gone by and both Wade and Zoe seemed to have found a routine, he ate breakfast before she got up, she'd go to the Rammer Jammer whilst he wasnt there which wasnt that often because as word spread of Zoe's doings the towns people had turned on her again and Wade found the more busy he kept himself with work the less he thought about Zoe. It was wasnt perfect by any means and any awkward run ins were painful for both especially when Wade found out that Zoe and George were going on their first date tonight. He tried to not think about it but he couldnt help himself.

The day of the date Wade's mind was somewhere else as Lavon tried to talk to him at dinner.

'Yo Wade, Lavon Hayes does not appreciate speakin' to himself!'

'Well Lavon Hayes has no problem referrin' to himself in the 3rd person so Im sure he'l be just fine'

'Someones in a delightful mood I see...'

'Sorry its just, Zoe is goin out with Tucker tonight and its killin' me, I know it shouldnt but it is, I dunno I always knew this day would come I just didnt think it would get at me this much'

Lavon hated seeing his best friend hurt, either of them but he knew Wade couldnt go on like this for much longer.

'Here' he said as he handed Wade the keys to his car ' Go somewhere, Mobile, anywhere just leave Bluebell at least until the date is over.

Wade accepted the keys. He knew exactly where he was going to went home and threw on a fresh shirt and grabbed a six pack from the fridge, he locked his door and headed for Lavons car as he did he heard noise from across the pond and there he saw it George collecting Zoe for their date.

She looked amazing as she walked towards his truck he couldnt help but look as he felt a stabbing pain in his chest. She just happened to look up as he was staring over, he ducked down behind the railings of his veranda banging his head in the process 'Crap' he screamed but still stayed hunkered down. George didnt see him or hear him but Zoe did and couldnt help but smile, she knew he was there and that he was looking and for some reason that gave her comfort, he wasnt completely gone.

Wade pulled up outside Tansy's trailer, he pulled the 6 pack from the passenger seat and knocked on the door, he loved Tansy, not the way he loved Zoe but in an ex-wife sort of way. When she opened the door Wade noticed she had been crying.

'I figured you wouldnt want to be alone on this night just as much as I do' Tansy smiled as she stepped back to let him in. Wade loved Zoe and he knew it wouldnt be easy seeing her with George but maybe she was right maybe he needed to move on atleast for now, he wasnt going to go after Tansy but maybe another girl who knows...

Tune in tomorrow to meet Wades new girl and what happens when Wade and Zoe are put together in one of Bluebells wacky town events !

Thanks :D


	9. Glimmers of hope

Hope everyone had a good Christmas ! Here's the next chapter, not as intense as the last few but still important to the storyline! George and Zoe's conversations did not feature that much as I hate George Tucker! So only when necessary !

Enjoy :D

It was April 20th, Spring was in full swing in Bluebell and Lavon was busy organizing the annual treasure hunt that took place in the town and areas surrounding, each person entered was paired up with a member from the opposite sex and the pairing was decided through a draw held in the Rammer Jammer. Lavon was stressed real stressed, his kitchen was filled with papers and paraphernalia associated with the hunt. It had been a while since Wade and Zoe broke up and Zoe began dating George, neither Wade or Lavon spoke about George and Lavon wouldnt speak to Zoe about him either.

Zoe was enjoying her time with George but he was different to Wade. He didnt walk around in only his underwear, he didnt sit up all hours eating her food and watching tv, he didnt leave beer bottles lying around the place and he he didnt convince her to stay up all night like Wade did. She knew most people would love having a man as perfect as George but Zoe missed the roughness, she missed Wade and although she did a good job of hiding it these past few weeks she was about to face her biggest challenge yet when she walked into the kitchen.

'Morning guys'

'Mornin' Zoe' Lavon replied as he ran through some more papers. 'Mornin' Zoe' AnnaBeth said as she poured some coffee for the 2 of them. 'You entered in the hunt today?'

'Yes unfortunately. Lavon said as doctor of the town I have to keep links with my patients or something I dont know, hopefully I'll get drawn with some little kid and drop out after the first clue'

AnnaBeth laughed as the door opened and in walked Wade with a girl. At first he didnt see Zoe as he took the girls hand and walked through 'Yo Lavon-' then he saw Zoe, he stopped in his tracks and began to panic he looked around the room anything to avoid looking at gorgeous Zoe.

'Eh..eh this is the girl I was telling you about, this is Lauren' Zoe looked at the girl, she had long blonde hair, medium height, green eyes she was pretty, really pretty. An awkward silence spread through the room as AnnaBeth and Lavon looked at each other Wade stared at Zoe, Zoe stared at Lauren and Lauren kept her eyes on her feet.

'Its really nice to meet you Lauren, Im Lavon Hayes'

'Oh I know who you are its really nice to meet you !' she said as she smiled at Wade who was still locking eyes with Zoe.

'And ehm this is Zoe, and my girlfriend AnnaBeth'

'Its lovely to meet you all but I really have to go, its a long drive back to Mobile and I have to be at work at 12' She said her goodbyes as Wade walked her to the kitchen door there he kissed her. Lavon and AnnaBeth looked straight at Zoe who had her eyes fixed on them, she tried to act like it didnt bother her by turning to face the window and only when her face was away from the room did she try fight back the tears.

'Ok well me and AnnaBeth are gonna head over to the Rammer Jammer...bye' Lavon said as the two rushed out of the house before Wade or Zoe could move. They hadnt been in a room alone together since the night they broke up and anytime they were in a room with other people they stayed as far away form each other as possible but there was no avoiding each other now. Zoe messed with her phone as Wade hoisted himself up onto the counter.

'Sorry about before.. I didnt expect you to be here' he said breaking the ice.

Zoe looked up at him with her massive hazel eyes 'Its ok...she seems nice'

Wade rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at Zoe ' We dont need to do this Zoe...'

'What?'

'You and me, we dont need to talk..you know about Lauren and especially not about Tucker' he hopped down off the counter and headed for the door, he couldnt look at Zoe, it was too hard.

'Wade... you think that you and I can get back to normal even if its just talking?' she said as she followed him to the door.

'I gotta go I'll see ya around' Zoe sighed as she watched him walk out the door.

The Rammer Jammer was packed to the rafters as the towns people all crowded in to receive their partners for the hunt. Wade kept a low profile behind the bar all while keeping an eye on Zoe who sat with George as far away from the bar as possible still a thinking about her conversation with Wade that morning.

'Ok folks alright everyone calm down' Dash said as he stood on the make shift stage. 'Alright this is how its going to go, all 10 ladies entered will draw a number and then the fellas will come up and draw their numbers once the numbers are drawn you will meet up with your partner have a moment to prepare yourselves and meet at the towns gazebo at 4pm to begin'

Lavon rushed up to Wade in a panic ' Wade I need you to enter the hunt'

Wade sighed as he hung his head ' Why'

'Well I miss counted and Im not allowed enter as I set out the clues and Cody is sick so he cant do it'

'Alright fine I'll do it but you owe me'

'Thank you !'

Zoe pulled out her number as she sat back down, When it was time for the men to pull out the numbers Wade sat nervously as he watched George pull out his number before he went up and pulled his number out before going back behind the bar.

A few minutes passed until Dash returned to the stage Lavon gave him a wink' Ok folks we have the partners all ready silence please ! Ok our first group is...oh my..Zoe Hart and Wade Kinsella!'

Wades head shot up as silence fell across the bar. Wade raced out of the bar and Lavon followed him leaving George and Zoe looking at each other.

'Wade!'

'I not doin' it Lavon, I cant'

'Why not it is only for a few hours'

'Lavon I cant even be in the kitchen alone with her never mind trapsin' through the woods lookin for clues'

'Wade its gonna be awkward whether its in the woods or in the kitchen, but it will get easier I promise' Wade sighed as he looked at the people slowly walking out of the bar 'You owe me, you owe me a crate of beer.' Lavon laughed as he took Wade by the shoulder ' It will be fine I promise'

Zoe sat on the steps of the Gazebo as she waited for Wade to arrive with the first clue, Secretly she had hoped they would be paired together even if it did cause George to be insanely jealous and go off in a huff. Wade took his time as he reluctantly walked up to Zoe.

'Took your time'

'Yeah sorry I had to get a jumper from the Rammer Jammer'

'Its not that cold and you have a long sleeved shirt on'

'I know I'll be fine but you wont' he said as he played with the sweatshirt in his hands before giving her a glimpse of that trademark smile that she loved so much and a signal that all the tension from this morning may have eased just a bit.

'I will not get cold' she laughed ' Just open the clue, everyone else is already gone'

'Yes ma'am he said as he opened the envelope before handing it to Zoe.

'Walking on water, what the hell does that mean, Lavon makes the worst clues ever!'

Wade paused before letting out a laugh 'The boardwalk' Zoe stared at him they both knew exactly what was going through each other minds, the memories of that Valentines Day.

The walk to the boardwalk was silent as neither one was sure what exactly to say it was 4:45 before they reached the boardwalk and most of the other teams were halfway through the course as Zoe searched the area for the second clue. Wade sat down on the edge of the boardwalk his feet almost touching the water.

'So your just gonna sit there and chill while I search for this stupid clue' Zoe joked as she joined him on the ground.

'Im gonna kill Lavon, he did these clues then couldnt enter so he asked me to do it and then we just happened to be paired together after being called out first'

'Lets kill him' Zoe joked as she shivered

Wade laughed ' I think he's sick of having to split his time between us and havin' to always listen to me talk abou-' Wade stopped as he realized he may have let too much slip ' he's probably sick of listenin' to me talkin' bout the weather'

'Oh yeah the weather'

'Yeah...' Wade went red in the face.

'How about we dont finish the hunt, just stay here for a bit' Zoe suggested

'You sure, Tucker's not gonna come after me with his golden sword or nothin' he smiled as Zoe hit him a playful slap on the stomach.

'He was doing this then going to work so I'd say you could be safe...' Zoe said as she shivered. Wade handed her the jacket with a smile on his face.

'Only because we are at the water and its dark ! Otherwise I wouldnt need it' Wade laughed as he watched her put it on. There was silence for a bit.

'So Lauren seems nice...'

'She's nice, she's not you or nothin' but she does enjoy a nice box of wine'

'Im going to throw you overboard if your not careful' she said as she laughed 'but seriously, are you happy?'

'Right now.. yeah I am' he said 'Is Tucker everything you thought it would be?' Zoe paused, for a while she thought he was but lately she wasnt sure ' I guess its not easy with this whole town hating you'

'Well I dont hate you, Zoe. I hate what you did but I dont hate you I just want you to know that. I could never hate you'

Zoe smiled a smile of relief as they moved closer together ' Well if she makes you happy then thats good, you deserve it' she whispered as she placed her hand on his shirt. He reciprocated this action by leaning in and placing his hand on her face cupping her cheek in his hand, her face was freezing as she felt his warmth and without any fear or hesitation she leaned in, his lips were so soft as their noses crashed together and foreheads collided.

Wade pulled away leaving Zoe in awe she let out a small laugh as she placed her fingers on her lips.

'George is probably worryin' bout you...we should probably go'

Zoe nodded as she reluctantly stood up and they made their way back to town...

Hope you enjoyed it and review ! Thanks :D


	10. Motors, make outs and more

Here's the latest chapter hope you enjoy ! :)

Ever since the treasure hunt things seemed to have returned to normal, it appeared that Wade and Zoe needed to have that kiss. Whether it was a way of book-ending their relationship or giving them hope that they hadnt lost each other completely they didnt know but both had found some sort of ease.

Zoe found herself working a lot these days and things with George were not working out as she had planned, as a crush George was great, when she couldnt have him but now that he was hers something just didnt add up she also found him incredibly cheesy at times. He didnt push her boundaries like Wade did. They had only been together 2 months barely and it felt like a lifetime, they were so serious and moving at such a fast pace it scared her.  
Wade on the other hand was living life the way he always was, this time however he wasnt sleeping with anything that had legs. He had been seeing Lauren for the past couple of weeks and was really enjoying it but something just didnt feel right. He couldnt find a flaw in Lauren like he did Zoe but thats what he loved about Zoe, her flaws, how she wasnt perfect even if she thought she was.

Wade and Lavon sat in the kitchen as Zoe rushed in with a panicked look on her face. Wade tried not to look worried so he slyly asked her what was wrong.

'My car wont start' she said as if the world was ending. Wade and Lavon looked at each other as they began to laugh

'And will _she _make it' Lavon joked as Wade sat up on the counter.

'This is not funny its broken and I need it to get to Mobile'

'First off its not broken, I can assure you of that' Wade in a calm voice ' And second just get Tucker to take a look at it'

Zoe at bit taken aback that Wade voluntarily brought up George put one hand on her hip and said quietly ' I've already called him and he said he doesnt know how...that cars are not his thing'

Wade coughed on his drink as Lavon joined him in laughter 'So what is his thing ?... A hard on the outside soft on the inside batch of scones?' The boys got too much enjoyment out of it that Zoe began to get angry.

'Sorry Zoe I cant help you I have meetings all day today, I'm just about to leave' Zoe sighed and let her arms drop.

'I'll do it for ya...' Wade said without thinking. Lavon looked over to see Zoe's reaction

'Thank you, come over whenever your ready..'

'Yes boss'

She smiled and walked out. Lavon looked over at Wade and smiled.

'What?'

'Oh nothing..' he winked and Wade jumped off the counter.

Lavon smiled ' Oh things are gonna get real interestin' round here'

'Broken, ok Zoe if you say so'

'Are you talking to yourself' Zoe asked as she stood on the steps of her house. Wade who had his head under the car bonnet jumped as he didnt know she was here and banged his head. 'Dammit Zoe!'

She smiled ' Sorry! Whats the prognosis, will she live? and does fixing a car always have to involve you not wearing a shirt?'

Wade shut the bonnet down as he laughed. 'Cars not gonna die Zoe' he began to gather up his things.'While your here you think maybe you could fix a few other things..?' She gave a cheeky smile as Wade sighed ' How many other things?' he asked as he followed her into her house.

'Oh you know... just the shower keeps going from hot to cold, a tile has come off behind the sink, one of the legs on my bed is loose, the door keeps making a creaky sound every time I open it, not close it but open and the light beside my bed exploded last night'

Wade looked at her in awe as he scanned the room ' Ok fine..Tucker couldnt even change the light bulb? What is he good for' but Wade had walked off before Zoe could give a cheeky answer. Wade carried out almost all the jobs on the list when the doorbell rang and soon the door opened. What was the point of ringing the doorbell and then walking straight in Wade thought to himself as Zoe launched herself across the room, she knew it was George and she hadnt told him Wade was coming by and she knew he would be mad.

'George hi...' she said as she shut the door and brought him outside, it was too late though he had already seen a shirtless Wade sitting on her bed, it looked bad, it did but he only took off the shirt because got it all wet whilst fixing the shower.

'Whats he doing here, shirtless' George said in an angry tone

'He volunteered to do some odd jobs since you said you didnt have the time' Wade stood beside the window listening even though he knew it was wrong he couldnt help himself.

'Zoe, you know how bad this looks? I look like a fool who wont help his girlfriend out with odd jobs but her more than willing ex-boyfriend will!'

'George you are making such a big deal over this' George dropped his head ' Look Zoe I have to go but I think we should talk later, we _need _to talk later'

Wade smiled as he watch George leave but soon rushed back to the bed as Zoe walked back in.

Wade looked up at her ' You ok ?'

' I'm fine its just...' She began to cry 'I thought that this is what I wanted you know, him, but now that its here and happening its just all a mess, Its not what I imagined it to be' Zoe stared into Wades eyes as she embraced his arm around her shoulder.

Wade comforted her for a while before convincing her to go talk to George he could have taken full advantage of the fact she was upset and tried his luck with a kiss and maybe more but he couldnt do that to her or George, even if they had done it to him.

That evening Wade was at the Rammer Jammer and so was Lauren, she had surprised him with a visit and since it wasnt too busy he had plenty of time to kiss her from across the bar.

Zoe who had broken up with George that afternoon sat at a table with Lavon staring over at the couple, she was green with jealousy as she watched him smiling and laughing.

'You were the one who told him to see other people you know' Lavon said snapping Zoe out of her stare.

'I know I did and look he's happy I'm not gonna do anything to ruin that for him now that George and I are over' she said in an unconvincing tone.

'You know he cancelled his plans with Lauren today to help you' Zoe's eyes widened. 'Does he know that you and George broke up?'

'No..well he heard our fight so he knows things arent good, so theres that' she said as she turned around to look at Lavon. 'We had a moment earlier on...and I thought that maybe he may still have some feelings for me but then I see him with her and I just dont know' as she spoke Wade walked by with Lauren, he deliberately stopped her at the door so that they were in Zoe's eye range and kissed her, it was a passionate kiss that lasted for about 40 seconds. Zoe was livid as Lavon threw his hand out to stop her from walking over. 'Zoe do not' he warned her.

Wade walked by with the biggest smile on his face as he passed Zoe before dropping her a wink.

Lavon convinced Zoe to go home and he went up to the bar.

'What the hell you doin', teasin' Zoe like that?'

Wade smiled 'Just givin' my girl a kiss Lavon'

'You know they broke up, dont you?'

'Yeah Tom told me tis evenin', such a shame' he said sarcastically.

'Wade...' Lavon said in a serious tone 'Dont go messin with her head you hear me'

'Wouldnt dream of it Lavon' Wade said with a grin on his face and a sparkle in his eye.

Zoe waited until Wade was home a while before she marched over. He was sitting on the couch playing the guitar when she arrived at his door.

'Doctor' he said as he walked over to her.

'You cant do that Wade..'

'Do what?'

'Sit there kissing her in front of me when you know me and George broke up this afternoon' She was so angry as he just stood there smiling. 'And whenever I think I'm getting over you, you offer to fix my car and the rest of my house and then you mess with my mind by kissing me at the treasure hunt then not saying a word about and then when I want you to kiss me like I did today you didnt you told me to go to George and I just-'

Wade kissed her before she could continue, she ran her hands through his hair as he placed his hands on her waist. They slowly made their way to the bed but continued the passionate kisses, she undid his shirt as he opened her jeans button, he kicked off his shoes as he threw her down on the bed, his hand traveled up along her body as she undid his jeans button. She let out a small laugh as he leaned in to kiss her some more.

The kissing continued for a while before he pulled away he knew he had protection somewhere, he reached for the bedside locker but was stopped as Zoe grabbed hold of the chain around his neck ' No its ok' she said as she pulled him closer to her. Wade didnt protest as he kissed her neck. Zoe was back, his Zoe was back, finally...

Hope you enjoyed it ! Dont forget to review and thanks for reading ! :)


	11. Finally feels like home

So happy to be writing about Wade and Zoe together again ! It was hard with them apart ! Anyway hope you enjoy... :)

Zoe didnt know what time it was, she reckoned it was around half 2 or maybe 3 but she didnt care. The moon shone in on the bed as her and Wade lay there, he was fast asleep as he kept a tight grip of Zoe who also had a tight hold of him. She played with the chain that rested around his neck as she listened to him sleep. They lay there like that for a while until Wade he began to wake.

He looked down at Zoe 'Hi' he said as he kissed her.

'Hi' she said as she adjusted herself so she was looking up at him. She brought her hand along his chest and up his neck before resting it there. he pulled her closer.

'Zoe..you think maybe we made a mistake?'

Zoe's brow crinkled as she looked up at him ' What did you mean?'

'Well its just, you and George _just _broke up and so did me and Lauren-'

'Wait what, you broke up with Lauren?'

'Yeah, after you left the Rammer Jammer tis evenin' I called her and broke it off.. ' Zoe smiled 'but my point is you have just got out of a relationship with George and I dont want..I dont want to be your rebound I guess'

Zoe smiled ' Wade, I dont regret what happened tonight, at all. I do however regret getting together with George in the way I did, hurting you and Tansy and walking out on us but I needed to be with George, I needed to see what if I had longed for since I arrived was what I needed, if it was meant to be, and now I know I can move on because I know we tried and it didnt work.. I can move on and be with you'

Wade smiled down at Zoe ' I've really missed you..so much and I hated seeing you with Tucker but your right you needed to be with George even if it killed me'

'You think we can make it work..' Zoe asked him.

'I think we got a lot to work on but we have plenty time' he said as he kissed her and lifting her up onto his body. Zoe laugh as she let him kiss her but soon pulled away ' Wade I'm serious !'

'So am I..kinda, ok look how about we take it slow, like so slow we keep it on the down low for a few days, not have the whole town breathing down our necks'

'Not even tell Lavon?'

'Not if you dont want to' Zoe looked down at Wade she couldnt wipe the smile from her face , all the pain and hurt and tension of the last few months had paid off she was finally where she should be.

'I love you'

'I love you too' He said as he kissed her.

'Zoe'

'Yeah' she said without looking up at Lavon.

'How are you, you know with the break up and all' Zoe's head shot up as she looked over at a wide eyed Wade sitting on the counter.

'Yeah I'm fine I'm good uh huh perfect.'

'Reallyyy' Lavon said in a suspicious voice as he noticed Zoe getting uncomfortable.

'So what you been up to'

'Just you know workin' and livin' and workin...'

'Oh really and nothin' else no?'

Zoe panicked she began to shuffle in her seat ' Yeah workin and..' she paused ' havin' sex with Wade'

'ZOE' Wade let out a cry as he held his head in his hands.

'I KNEW IT' Lavon said as he banged his hand on the counter.

'Im sorry ! Wade I cant do it I cant lie to him.' she said as she walked over to him and put her hands on his shirt.

Wade sighed as he hopped down off the counter and kissed her.

'So when did all this happen' Lavon questioned the couple.

'A few days ago... but we've decided to keep it on the down low for a while, we were going to tell you of course but you've already been dragged into our drama so much lately that we figured you wouldnt wanna know'

Lavon smiled ' You kiddin' my two best friends have finally copped on and realized that they're meant to be together, I couldnt be happier' he patted Wade on the back as the kitchen door opened.

It was Lemon. Wade and Zoe looked at each other they both knew what was coming, 2 days ago Lemon finally confessed her love to Lavon and to Annabeth leaving a huge mess.

'Ok so we're going to go..' Wade said as he grabbed Zoe's hand and walked out.

Wade and Zoe decided it was best to avoid Lavons for a few hours and with neither working they had the day to themselves.

'What you wanna do today' he asked as he put his arm around her.

'We could got back to mine...' Wade laughed as he kissed her.

'We could or we could go somewhere else.' he grabbed her hand and headed for his car. Zoe didnt question his move until they pulled up at the graveyard.

'Wade what are we doing here' she asked as they approached the entrance of the graveyard. Wade pulled a jacket and bunch of flowers out of the boot (or trunk for the american readers lol) and shut the door, he took Zoe's hand as they began to walk through the graves.

'I want you to meet someone' he said as he stopped in front of a headstone. It wasnt completely unlike Harley's. It was simple with plain text and a small rose carved into the stone below the script which read :

_In loving memory of Jacqueline Kinsella  
beloved mother, wife and friend.  
R.I.P _

Wade placed the flowers down on the grave before pulling Zoe closer to him ' Mom, this is the girl I was tellin' you bout' Zoe looked up at him, she could see a small tear in the corner of his eye. 'She uh well she drives me mad, just like you used to drive Earl mad' he laughed ' But I love her, just like you love him, she got me smilin' properly for the fist time since you died..which was a long time ago' Zoe buried her head in Wades chest as she continued to listen to him speak.

A few hours later and they were still at the grave this time they were sitting down. Zoe sat with her back against Wades stomach and her head nestled in his chest.

'Wade what did you know about Harley?' she asked as she began to shiver.

'Well he was me and Jesse's doctor when we were younger, he used to give us our shots and whenever we would get hurt which was often we would fix us up. He was also there with my mom when she died'

Zoe looked up, she had never felt closer to Wade as he finally began to open up about his family ' I remember that day so clearly even if I was young, Jesse and I sat on the top step of the stairs and when it happened.. Harley came up and joined us on the step and told us it was time to say goodbye that our mom was gonna go visit grandma and grandpa in heaven but that she would always be lookin' down on us' Zoe's heart sank as she took his hand in hers.

'He'd be real proud of you Zoe..I mean I know people here give you a hard time but only cause they loved Harley so much but your doing such a good job' He kissed the top of her head and put his jacket around her.

'After she died and my dad began to drink.. a lot, Harley used to come by and check in on us, make sure we were ok. He even taught us how to drive'

'Yeah?!'

'Yeah, I think he was so happy to come out alive after it that he never got in a car with me again' they began to laugh ' but he was proud of it thats for sure'

'I wish I got to meet him, well properly, when I met him first I was a bit of a bitch'

'Theres a shock' he joked as she hit him a playful slap.

'You ever think about what would have happened if you found out the truth when you were younger?'

'All the time, I dont think I would be sitting here though, thats for sure' Wade held her tighter, she was probably right, there was no way she would have come here if Harley hadnt pursued her the way he did.

'I'm starvin', you wanna get some food?' He said as he began to stand up.

'Yeah..oh and Wade' she kissed him.

'Thank you for today.. Its what I've needed for a long time' she said as she took his hand and they began to walk back to the car.

Hope you all enjoyed, gonna try get another chapter up tonight as I'm going away tomorrow for a few days so I may not have time to post! Anyway thanks for reading and please review ! :)


	12. Building Bridges

Enjoy :D

It was May 1st in Bluebell. It was so warm, summer had arrived and the premature heat was beginning to take a toll on the townspeople as they tried to carry out their day to day duties. Lavon was busy working overtime as he felt like his personal life had sort of taken over his mayoral duties with Ruby then Annabeth and now Lemon. His decision to stay single was hard on all his women including Zoe who tried so hard not to voice her opinion on his love life and every time she tried to tell him what to do Wade stepped in.

Wade undid the top button on his shirt and rolled up his sleeves, the heat in the Rammer Jammer was unbearable and was just about to get a whole lot worse when George walked in. Ever since he broke up with Zoe and Wade had gotten back with Zoe there had been an awkward presence between the two old friends and they had been avoiding each other ever since but yet again Wade was going to have to an uncomfortable conversation that he didnt want to have.

'Tucker..'

'Wade..'

'I..uhh'

'Tucker just shut up and say what you wanna say'

George raised an eyebrow as he looked Wade in the eye ' Ok look you and me we've been buddies along time and this whole thing with Zoe really messed that up.. so I was wondering if tomorrow maybe you wanna go fishin' I mean only if you want to...'

Wade thought about it and smiled ' Yeah sounds good buddy, I'll see you here round 11?

'Yeah sounds good.. alright I gotta go to work'

'Yeah alright buddy' Both men let out a sigh of relief as Wade signaled to Wanda he was taking his lunch break as he made his way to the doctors surgery. It was nice and cool in the surgery as he made his way into Zoe's office.

'Oh dont worry come right on in its not like Im busy..' she said sarcastically as leaned back in her seat.

Wade looked around the empty office ' Your not ?' he said as he pulled out the infamous grin. He leaned in and kissed her as he sat on her desk.

'Well I could be busy' and just as she said that in walked a woman with a young boy at her side and a baby in her arms. Both Wade and Zoe looked at her as she gathered herself.

'Hi Dr. Hart ? I'm Jane we spoke on the phone about half an hour ago, my cousin sent me on your number as I'm not from here but we're passing through and my son' she signaled to the shy boy hiding at her feet ' he fell at the gas station and cut his arm pretty bad..' then the young baby in her arms began to cry as the woman looked panicked.

'Ok just relax' Zoe said as she stood up and crouched down to the boys level ' how bout you and me go into my special room and your mom stays out here with your brother'.

'I want my momma to come with me' he said as he grabbed round her leg. Zoe looked around for something to coax the little boy with as the baby began to cry even more.

'I'll mind the kid' Wade said without even thinking 'If your ok with it' he said turning to Jane.

'That would be great thank you' she said and handed him the baby. Zoe led her and the young boy into the surgery before turning back to Wade and mouthing ' thank you'

Wade sat on Zoe's chair as he held the young baby in his arms, he wasnt a fussy baby and he was well entertained with Wades keys and even let out the odd chuckle when Wade made a funny face at him. Before Zoe came along kids had never really crossed Wades mind he had nothing against them he just didnt think they were for him, and given the surroundings he grew up in he didnt think he would be the greatest father in the world, but now that he and Zoe were back together he sometimes found himself thinking about stuff like that, kids and what not, but not now definitely not now.

The procedure took only about 20 minutes as the young boy only needed 3 stitches and didnt cry at all something which Zoe rewarded him by giving him 2 lollipops as they made their way back into Zoe's office. Wade handed back the baby as Jane thanked them profusely and made her way back out to the car.

'I have to go back to work and I didnt get a chance to talk to you about something which was my whole reason for coming over in the the first place' Wade said sadly as he also made his way to the door.

'What? So you didnt come here just to be with your girlfriend ?'

'Girlfriend? Ohh I dont know if I'm quite there yet ' he joked as he took her hand in his. 'I'll see you back at yours ok' he kissed her and walked out and headed for the Rammer Jammer before laughing back at her.

It was after 11 before Wade got off work, he was meant to finish at 6 but someone called in sick and the opportunity of more money could not be passed up. He headed straight for Zoe's as he took off his shirt before even reaching the front door, it was just too hot and he had waited all day to take it off. Zoe was in bed when he entered the house, he knew she wasnt asleep because she never went to sleep until he was there. He slid out of his jeans and threw back the sheets as he curled up to her. She smelled amazing and looked even better, the only good thing about the recent heat was that it had gotten to much for Zoe and she finally caved in and wore only a bra and Wades boxers to bed. He kissed her on the neck a few times before she turned to face him.

'Nope sorry too late for that, should have been home this evening'

'Aw come on, I think I deserve it especially after today lookin' after the kid n'all..' Zoe looked up at him as she placed her hand over his heart and fiddle with his chest hair.

' You were really good today with the baby, thank you, you really helped me out'

'My pleasure' he said as he kissed her.

They were both thinking the same thing but Zoe had the courage to say it ' You ever think about stuff like that? Kids and all that?'

Wade hooked his arm around her stomach ' Recently yeah I have' he kissed her.

'And...'

'And I think that you and I are going real strong and that one day I'd love all that with you'

'Yeah?!'

'Yeah..' he kissed her once more.

'So earlier you said you wanted to talk to me about something, what was it'

'Oh yeah, I'm goin' fishin' tomorrow...with Tucker'

'With George?'

'Yeah, he came by the Rammer Jammer and asked if I wanted to go'

'Good its time you two moved past it all' she said as she played with his fingers that rested on her stomach. They talked for a little while longer before eventually falling asleep.

The next day Wade and George met up at the Rammer Jammer before making their way to the lake. The journey was silent as neither was too keen on breaking the ice. They floated out to the middle of the lake and got to the point where neither could take the silence much longer so Wade decided to go first.

'So you wanna get the awkward part of the day out of the way now or leave it til later'

'I wanna go with later but I think now would be best' George said as he hooked some bate onto the end of the line.

'She said she doesnt regret you two' Wade said looking out at the water. ' She said that it was somethin' both you guys had to try, to see if it was all it was worked up to be'

'I know, she told me that the night we ended things' George paused ' look man Im sorry for sleeping with her and for hurtin' you and hurtin' Tansy I guess it was just a snap judgement in that moment and I took advantage of her when really I should have convinced her to go home and talk to you like you did with her the night we broke up'

'Thanks man.. and for what its worth I forgive you for sleepin' with her...cant hold a grudge forever' George let out a sigh of relief as the awkwardness was slowly starting to ease.

'So whats the deal with you and Tansy' Wade asked.

'I screwed up pretty bad, I tried to talk to her a few days ago but she took out a shot gun so I thought it was best to run' Wade laughed 'she's just hurt.. I mean the whole thing was a bit of a mess wasnt it?'

'Yeah it was...'

'Give it time George she'll come around eventually, she's just gotta trust you again'

'Thanks..so how are things with you and Zoe?'

Wade looked up ' There good, we're takin' it slow'

Zoe sat in her office after just finishing up with a patient, she hadnt felt well all morning and the heat was not making it any better either was her unexpected visit from Lemon.

'Zoe, have you seen my daddy?' Zoe kept her head buried ' He had to go to Mobile.. to see a patient, you just missed him' Lemon sighed.

'Is there anything I can help you with' she said as she put her hand over her mouth to ease the nausea ' Oh its nothin' that cant wait..is there anything I can help you with? You dont look too good'

Lemon sat down in the chair across from Zoe as she examined her a bit more.

'I havent felt well all day, maybe its Lavons cooking I dont know'

'Maybe your pregnant' Lemon said calmly as she looked around the office. Zoe paused.. the possibility of being pregnant was highly likely but she never thought of it. She looked up at Lemon as the two girls sat there staring at each other

'Zoe ! Your not pregnant are you?!'

'I dont know..maybe'

'Oh my god... well when was the last time you had sex ?'

Zoe paused 'This morning...'

'Zoe that is disgustin' you two are like animals but that is impressive, sex and a baby all before lunch!' Zoe slapped her hand against her hand 'Lemon I'm not stupid it couldnt have happened today it probably happened the night we got back together..oh god!'

'What?'

'Oh no, that night while we were..you know' Lemon nodded ' well he went to get protection but I told him not to bother and oh god Lemon he is gonna think I did this on purpose like a trap!'

'Well it does sound awfully like a trap..'

'Lemon!'

'Ok sorry, alright look, there is no use in us sittin' here debatin' you and Wade's decision you have to find out if you are or not!' Zoe looked freaked as Lemon continued ' You want me to go get Wade or..'

'He's fishing with George all day oh god Lemon he is going to freak!'

'Zoe just calm down ok, Wade doesnt have to be here.. I'll stay, do you have tests here?'

'Yeah in the cupboard over there' she said as she began to feel sick again

'Here' Lemon handed her the test as she shut the door of the office. Zoe looked up at her 'Lemon I dont think I can'

'Zoe you have to, you cant just ignore this its not exactly gonna go away..' Zoe nodded ' Yeah your right, and I'm probably not even pregnant, just a message from beyond telling us to be more careful' Lemon nodded unconvincingly as Zoe went into the bathroom.

A few minutes later she walked out and joined Lemon on the couch they sat in silence as Lemon began to count the time with her watch.

'Zoe whatever happens, you know Wade is gonna be there..I mean he may not have shown it much in the past but he is pretty mature and very good in a crisis. he's not gonna bolt if that's what you think'

Zoe sighed she knew how amazing Wade was and how he would be there for her but she was so scared ' I know he is, that's what I love about him, its just we said that we would take it slow after the whole mess with George, and having a baby isnt exactly taking it slow is it'

'No but life isnt about takin' it slow or havin' it all perfect, these are the sort of things that really prove a relationship and I think you and Wade are gonna be fine if it comes to that' she took Zoe's hand in hers ' The longer we put it it off the worse its gonna be' Zoe nodded as Lemon took the test out of the packet.

She pulled back the lid ' On the count of 3, 1 2 3...'

Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading and also reviewing :) x


	13. Sometimes it takes more than courage

I'm currently sitting in a freezing cold house with nothing to do so yeah here's the next chapter only 3 more left before I take a break and begin the next story. Enjoy :D

Wade sat in the kitchen with his cereal sitting in front of him he picked at it before pushing it away. He wasn't in the mood for anyone or anything today, yesterday every time he called Zoe she was either 'working' or didnt answer and he had one too many beers with George last night and he got home to discover Zoe wasn't waiting for him like she said she would be and her house was locked meaning he had done something wrong and seen as they didn't have the argument last night they were going to have to have it this morning putting him in a bad mood for the rest of the day.

Lavon walked into the kitchen in nearly as bad a mood as Wade.

'Whats wrong with you' He asked as he pulled up as stool beside Wade.

'I could ask you the same thing' Wade said as he played with the cereal.

'Lemon'

'Ahh'

'You'

'Zoe...I think' he scoffed.

Lavon laughed 'What do you mean you think either you did something wrong or you didnt'

'Well she kept ignorin' me all day yesterday dodgin' my calls and all and then when I came home from fishin' last night she wouldnt open the door for me.. I dont even think she was home..why's Lemon angry at you?'

'I called her yesterday and asked if she wanted to get somethin' to eat but she told me that she was busy and then somethin' bout how thats how accidents happen'

'Women..'

'Tell me about it, alright I gotta go to work if Zoe comes by here will you tell her I was lookin' for her and that I'll be at the Rammer Jammer'

'Alright sure..see ya buddy'

'Bye' he said as he headed out the door.

And as if they knew Lavon and Wade were talking about them in walked Lemon and Zoe together. Lavon looked up and straight away questioned why the 2 women who normally hated each other were voluntarily spending time together and so early in the day too.

'Zoe, you just missed Wade he's really worried about you and whatever your mad at him bout please let it go I cant deal with another break up'

'What? I'm not mad at Wade..why would he think that'

'He said you been dodgin' his calls and didnt let him in last night'

'Only because she wasnt home' Lemon interrupted. Zoe shot Lemon a look as Lavon stood up.

'Whats going on..what happened between the two of you yesterday ?'

Zoe looked over Lemon as silence swept the room. 'Lavon you should probably be sitting down when you hear this'

'Why whats going on..' Lemon looked over at Zoe before turning to Lavon.

'Lavon, there's something Zoe wants to tell you' Lavon looked over at Zoe

'No I dont...'

'Zoe Hart!'

'Ok fine !...Lavon, ok..' she paused 'Lavon I'm pregnant'

Lavon's eyes widened as he stared at Zoe before staring over at Lemon and then back to Zoe 'What? You serious ? but...what' It took Lavon to take in the news before eventually coming around.

'Lemon if this is how Lavon reacts how am I going to tell Wade! I dont think I will I think maybe I might just hide it and then let the baby tell him'

'Zoe that makes no sense whatsoever!' The 2 girls began to converse as Lavon piped up.

'A baby..' Lemon and Zoe looked over.

'Yeah..'

'How long you have you known?'

'Like a day' Zoe laughed ' Lemon was in the office yesterday when I didnt feel well and she was like oh maybe your pregnant and we took a test and bam, here we are'

'So that's why your ignorin' Wade' Zoe nodded ' I just need time to digest this before I tell him' Lavon nodded before turning to Lemon 'So this is why you ignored me huh?'

'Yeah.' Lavon smiled ' This is the best news I've heard in ages' he said as he hugged Zoe ' I mean its a bit of a shock but Zoe this is a good thing, and Wade will be just as delighted. I promise.' Those words comforted Zoe as her mind switched from telling Lavon to telling Wade.

'Wade my man, your head hurtin' as much as mine' George said as he took a seat at the bar.

'Ahh your just a lightweight Tucker' he smiled as he poured him a cup of coffee.

'Im on my way to try fix things with Tansy...any tips ?'

'Yeah dont bother'

'Ouch..whats wrong with you?'

'Sorry its just Zoe's angry with me I think..'

'Women'

Wade smiled as he noticed Lavon walking into the bar. 'Hey Lavon, you see Zoe since breakfast?'

Lavon patted George on the shoulder as he sat down 'Ahmm' he paused ' Wade you remember when we were walkin' home that one time and came across that puppy and decided to bring it home'

Wade looked over embarrassed at a George who was hearing this story for the first time. 'Yeah Lavon I remember..why?'

'And after a few days we noticed how the puppy was unwell so we brought it to the vet and the vet told us some _very big news, _news you were not expecting'

George began to laugh ' So was this puppy like your kid or..' Wade shot him a glare ' Hey he was cute alright'

'Wade what did you do after the vet told us that _very big news _?'

'I..' he looked over at a sniggering George 'I freaked and got upset' George burst out laughing ' Lavon why are you telling this story?'

'The vet told us some very sad news about the puppy, and pretty soon the fate of the puppy was out of your control so what did I tell you ?'

'That I had to stand up and be strong for the puppy' George was wiping the tears from his eyes as Lavon got up from his seat 'Just remember this conversation ok man? Just remember how when the puppy needed you most you stood up and was there for it'

Lavon walked away leaving Wade confused and George laughing.

'What the hell was that about ? You think he's on drugs ?'

Zoe sat on the steps of her house it was nearly dark as she noticed Wade coming towards her. He had a worried look on his face as he came closer, she wiped away the tears as he approached her.

'Hey'

'Hi' he said as he sat down beside her wrapping his hand around her knee.

'I've missed you..how was your day'

'Well I spent the mornin' lookin' for you and then Lavon came to the Rammer Jammer talkin' to me about bein' there for a puppy when it needs me most and standin' up, I dont know maybe he's on drugs or maybe thats what life with Lemon Breeland does to you' he joked as Zoe rested her head against his upper arm.

'How was your day' Zoe pressed her nose against his shirt as she played with a loose thread on his jeans.

'It was ok nothing much happened...Wade I have to tell you something' He looked down at her. 'Whats happened now? Please dont tell me you've found an ill puppy cause I dont think I could take that again!'

'What' she said as she smiled up at him

'Ahh I'll tell you another time' he said smiling 'What's up, what you wanna tell me ?'

Zoe paused 'But before I tell you what I wanna tell you I just want you to know that I love you and that whatever we may come across we face it together no matter how big or small'

'Zoe' he took his hand in hers 'Your ramblin'..whats going on?'

'Wade..'

'Yeah..'

'I'm...Wade I'm pregnant'

Wade let go of her hand as her eyes immediately dropped to see him let it go. He raised his brow as his face turned a shade of white Zoe ha never seen on a patient before. He froze and without thinking he stood up. He took a few steps back as Zoe stood up with him.

'Wade look I know this is a lot to take in and _really _unexpected but-'

'I uh.. I gotta go' he said as he rubbed the back of his head struggling to string his words together .

'Wade no please' she began to tear up as bit as he moved further and further way before eventually he was gone behind the bushes. Zoe looked around as she began to cry before walking into her house..

Hope you enjoyed ! And review please :) Thanks a million x


	14. Its gonna take a lot

Sorry for the delay ! I was out all day and most of the night so here is the next chapter.. Enjoy :D

Lavon stood over Wades bed. He stared looking at his bare back before kicking the mattress. Wade didnt move as he kicked him again, this time he did move but only to re-position himself onto his back. Lavon looked around as a half empty bottle of beer caught his eye. Sneaky thoughts entered his mind as he reached for the bottle before slowly tipping it over Wades head. The flat beer splashed his face as his eyes shot open. Lavon smiled as Wade gathered his surroundings.

'Get up'

'As a matter of interest how long have you been watchin' me sleep'

'That is not high on your list of priorities right now..'

Wade sighed as he ran his hand through his hair and sat on the edge of the it wasnt a dream,was it.

'Wade you wanna explain to me why I found _your _girlfriend cryin' on _my_ couch at 3am tis mornin'..?'

'Look Lavon, I dont need a lecture I know I kinda screwed up with Zoe last night'

'Kinda ? Kinda screwed up ? No Wade, kinda screwin' up is when you forget to bring in the washin' or bring home beef curry instead of chicken curry from the chinese not when your girlfriend tells you that she is pregnant and you walk away leavin' her cryin' on my couch. That is a complete f*ck up ! What the hell were you thinkin'...?'

'When Zoe slept with George, I stood by my friend, Zoe wasnt allowed talk to about him and certainly not allowed bring him in my kitchen because I saw how hopelessly in love my friend was with her. I stuck by you Wade but now I wanna hate you for this jerk ass move! What the hell were you thinkin' ?

Wade let his head drop 'You know where I went after I got off work yesterday Lavon?' Lavon shrugged as he let Wade continue.

'I went over to Earl's place, and when I got there I found him passed out in a pool of his own vomit and a empty bottle of whiskey in his hands'. Lavon paused. ' After I cleaned up the sick and managed to get him rested on the couch I spent half an hour pulling out empty beer bottles and gone off food from the fridge...Then I whispered down to Earl that I was going and he didnt know who was' Lavon sighed. 'Lavon, thats my dad, thats my genes..he was never a dad to me or Jesse how am I meant to be a dad to our kid?'

Lavon put his hand on Wades shoulder 'Wade your not your dad, you have never been your dad nor are you ever gonna be him..this is huge and I'm not saying you and Zoe are gonna figure it out today or tomorrow or the next day but it will happen overtime, you think your the only one freaking out? You think Zoe isnt freaking out on becoming her mother ?' Wade laughed ' Look Wade I know this is a shock but you and Zoe have to realize that now, its not just about you guys or your fears its about that little baby and nothing else matters' Wade looked at Lavon, he never fully appreciated just how good a friend Lavon was until now.

'Lavon thank you, for everything and thank you in advance for everything I know you will do for us'

Lavon smiled ' Dont mention it but uhh how bout you take this into consideration when pickin' the godparents' he winked and Wade laughed.

'Oh god..this is really happening isnt it!'

'It really is'

'How mad is she?'

'Not as such mad as upset..didnt say much but from what she did say she thinks that you are gonna bolt, you know not gonna wanna be part of it'

'What ? That is so far from the truth, Lavon when she told me, yeah I freaked out but I was still delighted I mean Zoe and I we're gonna have something, something that we made something that is gonna be ours eternally, I've never been so happy in my life'

' Well good but Wade I'm not the one you should be telling this to'

'Yeah your right, I should probably go over there huh'

'Maybe take a shower first..and maybe dont go there empty handed, I mean this is Zoe we're talkin' bout' he smiled.

'Yeah your probably right, I'll see you later'

Zoe sat in her office, she was in no mood to be there but since Brick had called her to say he was sick she had no choice but to go in. All she could think of was Wade and the look on his face when she told him the news. She felt sick not just because she had morning sickness but because she hadnt slept in her bed in 2 nights and because of how her and Wade left things.

It was 2 o'clock in the afternoon and not one patient had come in and Wade had not tried to contact her not even once. She played around with her phone before Lemon knocked on the door.

'Hey'

'Hey'

'I didnt expect to see you here'

'Yeah your dad called in sick so I had no choice, but as you can see we arent exactly bursting at the seams with patients' Lemon laughed as she took a seat.

'You hear from Wade yet ?'

'Nope...'

'Well Lavon went over to talk to him tis mornin' so hopefully that will knock some sense into him' Zoe tried to smile as she knew Lemon was only trying to cheer her up

'Lemon I cant do this by myself...I just cant'

'And you wont! You are gonna have me and Lavon and Annabeth and Rose and Wade too. He will come around, its a lot for a guy to take in'

'I just want him to tell me that everything is going to be ok and that he's never been happier' Lemon noticed the pain in Zoe's eyes ' You know I'm sure my daddy is just fine, well enough to be on call, how about you lock up here and go back to Lavons, he's at home and he got some of that amazin' lasagna left over' Zoe who was in no mood to fight Lemon on this, so she agreed and headed for home.

It was a nice summers day and Lemon suggested she walk home to clear her head, Zoe also thought it was a good idea that was until she was waking through the town square and spotted Wade, as soon as he saw her he ran up to her.

'Go away'

'Zoe..'

'No Wade just go away'

'I have to talk to you about last night about all of it' Zoe continued to walk but Wade persisted 'Zoe please just give me a chance to explain'

'No Wade you had your chance ! You screwed up really bad last night and I spent all night crying over it but no more, nope I am going to do this by myself I thought I needed you but I dont, I can do this' At this stage people were starting to look.

'Zoe you cant even boil an egg never mind look after a baby!'

Zoe was furious she stopped on the road, she didnt care who saw or who heard she was livid. 'So first you bolt when I tell you I'm pregnant with _your _baby then you go a whole day without trying to talk to me then your insult my cooking skills and then you tell me I cant look after my own kid?! Just go away from me. NOW'

All this happened within the space of 3 minutes and within the space of 2 word had spread throughout town of Zoe and Wade and their pregnancy. Dash had updated his blog within seconds and the old ladies huddled around the town Gazebo to share their own views on the the most scandalous thing to hit Bluebell since Lemon and George's almost wedding.

Zoe went to the plantation but Wade didnt follow her and he didnt return to work, instead he got in his car and headed for Mobile.

That evening Lemon and Lavon sat in the kitchen as Zoe sat on the couch. She hadnt spoken about her public incident to them and they didnt want to bring it up instead they sat in silence looking at each other before Wade walked in. Zoe turned her head to see who it was but instantly refocused herself on the muted tv screen. He had a yellow gift bag in his hand as he shut the door behind him.

He signaled hello before turning to face Zoe. ' Hey uh you guys mind if Zoe and I talk..in private'

'Anything you have to say you can in front of them because right now I like them a lot more than I like you'

'Ok fine they can stay, I just want you to hear this' He put the bag down on the ground as he sat down on the couch beside her but also keeping his distance.

'Zoe I am the biggest idiot to ever walk this planet, when you told me you were pregnant you caught me completely off guard, I had just come from dealin' with my dad and it was not the news I was expectin' to hear..but Zoe you have got to know that hearin' that news was the single most amazin' moment of my life..' Zoe looked up as tears filled her eyes. 'The reason I freaked was that, I dont know how to be a dad, look at what I grew up with ? I love him but he isnt gonna be winning any awards for best dad anytime soon' Zoe smiled ' But then Lavon pointed out to me that you were just as freaked about being you and your mom and then it hit me, if we could put our stupid issues and fears aside and combine our 2 crappy parents and make 1 amazing set of parents like super parents or something' Lavon and Lemon smiled at each other as did Zoe ' then we might just be ok'

'I am all in Zoe not just because its the right thing to but because I love you and I am gonna love this kid and I am going to do everything in my power to make sure that you and our baby have the life you deserve.. and also come on look at us, this kid is gonna be gorgeous!' Zoe couldnt help but laugh as she leaned in and kissed him. Lemon and Lavon couldnt help but smile too as Wade wiped the tears from Zoe's face and pulled her closer to him.

'Uhh you have a way with words Wade Kinsella' she admitted as she snuggled into him 'Whats in the bag?' He laughed as he knew it was only a matter of time before she questioned him about it. He handed her the bag. She reached in and took out the small white baby's vest, it was tiny and across the front it had _ Alabama Baby _written in red writing. Zoe smiled as she held the vest tight in her hand.

'Wade...' she kissed him ' but this isnt really for me' he laughed as he kissed her on the lips.

'So its settled then...Lemon and me are godparents !' Lavon said jokingly as Wade and Zoe joined them in the kitchen. They all laughed as Zoe turned to Wade and he put his hands around her waist. Lemon signaled to Lavon that it was time to leave and slowly they slipped out.

'We're really doing this arent we?' he said as he pulled her in, Zoe nodded as she kissed him passionately but Wade was not fully at ease. He looked around the room.

'Zoe where are we gonna live? I mean we cant live between yours and mine all while sharing a kitchen with Lavon and oh god-' Zoe kissed him.

'Shut up!' she said calming him down...'I dont know what we are gonna do but we have plenty of time to figure it out but right now I just wanna go and sleep in my own bed' Wade laughed ' And I want you to come with me because we havent slept in the same bed together in days and I miss you!'

Wade kissed her as he took her hand and led her out the kitchen door. The fear of being parents had eased a bit for both of them but they also knew it was far from over but one thing that did make them sleep a little better was that they had something between them that no one could ever destroy..not even George Tucker.

Hope you enjoyed ! And I apologize to those I told that the chapter would be u, my internet lost connection and only got it back now! Anyway thanks for reading and please review :D


	15. Its me and you baby

**Sorry for not updating sooner but I'm still recovering from New Years and my internet is acting up. This is the last chapter of this story before I start the next one, a continuation of this one. Anyway hope you enjoy :)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lemon and Lavon sat in the kitchen. It was just gone 9:30 and still no sign of Wade or Zoe. Lavon had bacon and sausages and eggs and pancakes spread out across the counter top and the smell of freshly baked bread that he had bought from the bakery filled the whole it was a lovely day.

'Oh my god Lavon what is that smell,its disgusting'

'Mornin' to you too Zoe' he said as he pulled his head out of the fridge. Zoe didnt respond as she took a seat at the counter and scanned the food in front of her. Wade followed shortly after and took a seat beside her, he began to fill his plate with the fine array of food as Zoe gave him a look of disgust.

'What?'

'Wade how could you eat that..and in front of me, do you love me at all!?' Wade looked around the room in confusion. Lemon and Lavon laughed as Zoe took a sip of her water. 'You know what Wade, you are just being so insensitive to me right now and I just...' she began to cry.

'I see the morning sickness has been replaced by mood swings...lovely' Lavon said looking over at Zoe as Wade laughed.

'Oh no the mornin' sickness is still there believe me, just 20 minutes ago she devoured a whole box of donuts before decidin' she no longer likes donuts and then barfed it all back up'

'Its true' Zoe said shaking her head. She was no longer angry as she picked at the food on Wades plate. Wade rubbed his hand up and down Zoe's back as he drank from his glass.

'So what y'all at today ?' Lemon asked.

'We have a hospital appointment in Mobile at 2' Zoe said as she pushed the plate of food away from her.

'Didnt you just have an appointment?'

'Yeah... but this time they are going to do the first ultra sound. Last time..' she looked at Wade who was getting uncomfortable even thinking about the last appointment ' last time it was-'

'Ok we dont need to relive it thank you very much' Wade said shooting out out of his seat. He knocked back the last of his orange juice ' I have to go to work Lemon and Lavon I will see you later' he turned to Zoe ' I'll see you at 12' he kissed her before walking out. Zoe laughed as Wade shut the door behind him. Lemons phone began to ring as she walked into the hall to take the call leaving Lavon and Zoe among the food.

'So how's it going' Lavon asked as he refilled his cup with coffee.

'Its going fine...someday's he freaks out someday's I freak out and then there are days, like yesterday for example where we are both freaking out and then suddenly we are fine. I dont know..I tell myself everything is fine that it will all work out but in reality, Wade and I have a lot we need to figure out'

'Like what?'

'Like where are we gonna live? We cant keep going from my house to his house every second night' Lavon nodded at Zoe as an idea came into his mind.. 'Look Zoe dont worry about it now I'm sure it will all work out' Zoe sighed as she left for work feeling very unsatisfied that none of her issues had been resolved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There had been a weird atmosphere in the Rammer Jammer for the past couple of days and Wade was growing more and more aware of it as he stood behind the bar. Every now and then he got the feeling like people were watching him but every time he looked up, the feeling went. News of Zoe's rumored pregnancy was running rampant through town. Following their fight in the town square the people of Bluebell were dying to know the full truth but Lavon, Lemon, Brick, Annabeth, Rose and Wanda had been warned by Zoe not to say anything and Zoe herself had noticed an increase of patients looking to see her instead of Brick, it was all just a plan to get the gossip but she was determined not to have the entire town knowing her and Wades business.  
Wade had also noticed that a lot more people were sitting at the bar trying to make conversation with him. Dash even offered to pay him if he would just give one tiny detail on the rumors but Wanda scared him off.

'You know, your going to have to face them eventually' Wanda said as her and Wade sat at the bar doing paperwork still very aware that everyone in the room was looking at them.

'I know but its still very early and Zoe doesnt want to say anythin' even if the whole town kinda already knows and she is not a force to be reckoned with these days.' Wanda smiled as she got up from her seat to tend to a customer 'Speak of the devil' she said as Zoe walked in the door. All eyes immediately locked on Wade and Zoe as she kissed him.

'Hi' he kissed her again as his hands rested on her hips. Zoe put her hands around his neck ' You know everyone is staring at us right' Wade let out a little laugh ' Yeah they have been doing it all week, ever since they saw us have that fight in the square the rumor mill has been in overdrive' ' AND I REALLY WISH THAT THEY WOULD STOP' he shouted so the whole room could hear him' Zoe smiled as she rested her forehead on his.

'Aww come on Wade we just wanna know' someone shouted back at him. Wade let his head drop as Zoe laughed still keeping her eyes off the crowd.

'What exactly you wanna know Cody?' Wade said as he sat back in the stool but still holding onto Zoe.

'We wanna know if we are expectin' a baby'

'We?'

'Yeah, aw come on Wade, its not gonna be just yours and Zoe's its all of ours' Wade's jaw dropped as a look of confusion and disbelief came across his face. Zoe couldnt help but laugh as she took Wades hand 'Come on, we're going to be late..you can buy me lunch in Mobile' Wade didnt dispute as he waved goodbye to Wanda and guided Zoe through the crowds of people. They knew full well everyone was staring at them as they made their way to the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wade leaned against his car staring up at the house in front of him. It was run down and old. It wasnt like he used to remember it, from when his mom was alive, it was no longer home. He dropped his head as he walked up onto the porch avoiding the piles of rubbish and beer bottles. He pulled open the front door and walked into the living room to find Earl passed out on the couch. He sighed as he cleared away some of the rubbish on the coffee table and sat down.

'Earl' he nudged him gently. Earl jumped and looked around to see his son looking down on him.

'Huh..whats going on'

'I just thought I'd come by see how you are. I got some groceries for you milk, bread stuff like that to keep you goin'..' Earl nodded as he lay back down. He didnt look too good more run down than usual, he looked awful pale. Wade noticed this and it made him uneasy. There was nothing he could do.

'Hey Earl, there's another reason I came by...'

Earl turned to Wade ' And whats that?'

'Well..' Wade paused ' Your gonna be a grandpa..Zoe's pregnant' Earl sat up as he looked at Wade. It must be a Kinsella thing to hid your true emotions as Earl reached for a fresh bottle of beer that rested at his feet. 'Is that right' he said as he flicked open the beer cap without any trouble. Wades heart sank, he nodded with a ghost smile.

'Well I guess you gon need to bring me to Mobile'

'Why would I bring you to Mobile?'

'To get me new suit?'

'What, why would you need a new suit?'

'For the weddin'..'

'What weddin' ? Earl what are you yammerin' bout'

'For you and Zoe's weddin' must be comin' up soon'

'Earl Im not marryin' Zoe, why would you think that ?' Wade said in a serious tone. 'No son of mine is gon get the doctor knocked up then not marry her we got a reputation to uphold'

'A reputation ? Earl look at yourself your a drunk livin' in a shack in the woods! You have not had a reputation to uphold in a long time' Wade stood up as he looked around in disgust and hurt ' I came here tonight to tell you this fantastic news but all you do is pop open another bottle of beer and start tellin' me what to do!? Sort yourself out dad please if you ever want to see your grandchild or child for that matter' He reached into his pocket and pulled something out and put it on the counter before walking out. Earl staggered over to the counter not fully aware of what had just happened but soon landed straight back down to earth when he discovered that Wade had in fact left a copy of the ultra was speechless as he dropped his head in shame.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Hey I was wondering when you were gonna be back' Zoe said as Wade walked into the kitchen. He had a bothered look on his face as he walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer and kissed her, Zoe taken aback by Wades sudden affection eased into him as he continued to kiss her.

'Whats gotten into you!?' she said pulling away.

'Zoe thank you for puttin' up with me! I know I not really done much to show I'm serious about this but I am I just-' Zoe interrupted him ' Hey you have been amazing these past 2 weeks, I couldnt have done it without you..whats gotten into you why are you so down?'

'I went to see my dad and I dunno...I dont want to end up like him Zoe..Alone in the woods with only beer as company, so bad that he drives one son off to the army and the other one singin' him off rooftops' Zoe creased her brow and put both her hands on Wades face. 'You're not your dad Wade..You'll never be him I promise..come here' she pulled him in closer burying her head in his shirt.

'Hope I aint interruptin' anythin' important' Lavon said as he walked in. Wade sat back on the stool pulling Zoe in and wrapping his hands around her stomach.

'No..whats up?'

'Well I know you guys got a lot on your plate at the moment and I wanna do all I can to help and seen as I am gonna be godfather' he gave a cheeky smile ' I want you guys to move in here'. Wade and Zoe looked at each other ' Lavon are you serious?' 'Yeah I mean it wont be forever obviously but just til you guys get on your feet plus you spend most your time in my kitchen so why not the rest of the house?!'.

'Lavon thank you..so much' Zoe said as she turned to Wade with a smile on her face.

'Lavon are you sure bout this cause you know Zoe can be a bit of bossy boots to live with and she certainly does not look like this first thing in the morning' Wade said jokingly as Zoe hit him a playful slap.

'Oh that reminds me..here' she handed Lavon a copy of the ultra sound ' We got it today, thought maybe you'd want one' tears began to form in Lavons eyes as he cleared his throat ' For the fridge Lavon Hayes thinks' as he stuck the picture up on the fridge door. Zoe leaned against Wade as he held her tight just then there was a knock at the door. All 3 looked at each other wondering who it could be, Lemon would have walked straight in and..well that was it really. All heads turned to see who it was and within a second the peace and tranquility that was currently among Wade and Zoe and Lavon was suddenly gone...

Wades jaw dropped 'Jesse...'

**Sorry it took so long to update ! This is the end to part 1 of the story I will begin the second story shortly ! Hope yuo enjoyed and please review! Thanks a million for the positive feedback its been great :D x**


End file.
